


TOTALITY

by Pamphylia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digamma is there at the end and does not have a name yet, How To Write, Original Story - Freeform, SCENE 1 is just HETA being a himbo, Screenplay/Script Format, big ass robot HETA being a big ass dum dum, don't steal my ocs, let me know what you think of it pls 👉👈
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: HETA (aka the Habitual Eclectic Traveling Automation), a robot researcher from another galaxy is assigned to research and discover potential life forms in the solar system. However, HETA, desperate for knowledge, saves a being floating among the orbiting sequence of Saturn and it's moon. Things immediately start to go different than he had ever intended.
Kudos: 3





	TOTALITY

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a screenplay and I'm frankly weirded out by it but, imma see where this goes. This is probably gonna be short one.

TOTALITY

**SCENE 1**

**EXT. SPACE STATION ERAS. ORBITING MIRANDA**

**COMPUTER** – _Scanning for potential life forms on moon 6-31 OBL._

**HETA is seen walking around, holding nothing but a glasslike clipboard he calls a holo-board on his hand. He looks out the windows of the main bay of Space Station Eras, watching 6-31 OBL and Its dead gray hue, and then looks out to O-Type – F36. He takes out his stylus and hovers it over the holo-board, impatiently waiting for the computer to stop scanning.**

**HETA begins to look at the computer:**

**COMPUTER _–_** _No sign of activity of extraterrestrial beings on 6-31 OBL. Requesting to set course to 6-30 OBL effective immediately._

**HETA sets down his clipboard on his table near the navigations. He walks towards the windows and watches the COMPUTER begin to beep in want to go to the next moon of O-Type – F36. HETA looks down at the screen, which showed his ship being at the seventh planet of the system. He presses the sixth planet instead.**

**HETA –** _Set course for Y-Type – U73._

**COMPUTER –** _There are possible microscopic organisms residing in 6-30’s vast oceans. Are you sure you want to do this, HETA?_

**HETA –** _Affirmative. We must move quickly._

**The COMPUTER begins to set course with to sixth planet. In an instant, HETA could see the distortment of stars as sharp little lines as they traveled in hyperspace. It was very peaceful to HETA, he didn’t care about** **feeling “nauseous”. It was a matter of work to him. They managed to reach the planet in a matter of seconds. The Station shook a little in the process. But everything was fine, nonetheless** _._

**COMPUTER –** _We have arrived at the destination safely. Probability of engine, electrical and reactor failure at zero percent. This is a gas giant, HETA. There is no sign of life. However, one of the moon satellites have a median chance of habitability. Searching…._

**HETA looks at the window again as the AI is searching. He takes no time screenshotting the ringed gas giant with his camera. It looks very peculiar to him. HETA has once remembered his colleague explaining that it rains shining rocks known as diamonds there. Maybe he can call in a unit to grab a sample from there.**

**COMPUTER –** _I have found a moon with potential life forms. “8-ROJ”. It has many lakes made of liquid methane. There is a possibility there are microscopic organisms residing there. Requesting to scan the planet, HETA, effective immediately._

**HETA –** _Request granted._

**The station starts to blast its alarms, HETA almost startles himself and the lights flash a bright red. The screen on the computer gives out a warning. It reads, “PROBABILITY OF ENGINE FAILIURE AT SIXTY PERCENT”. HETA looks out the hallway for a moment, the computer, as red as the red planet, proceeds to speak again.**

**COMPUTER –** _You must fix the engines; the filters are filled with debris left over from the ring of that planet. There are extra coolants in the back bay. The scanning will proceed as normally intended…_

**HETA –** _Computer, increase right wing power and left engine busters once I am done. We must begin to orbit this moon in the next hour._ _While I am doing that, prepare the Guranic terminal for the meeting._

**Computer –** _Yes, HETA_ **.**

**HETA does not speak any longer. He walks through the hallways and to the back bay and storage compartment, cleaning out the filters once more. There, he begins to head to the engine areas to refill the coolant onto the systems. From the window in the left of HETA, the stars twinkle, the ringed giant glows, and the moons form a sickle like shape as they orbit their master. The systems shine green, and the computer speaks once again.**

**COMPUTER –** _Engine failure at zero percent. The Board is waiting for you, HETA._

**HETA nods silently, already heading back to main bay to get his papers, but his peripherals catch a small glimpse of a shadow. He looks back at the window to the left of him, searching for the figure. The robot finds himself grabbing at the clear glass, looking amongst the constellations of the cosmos. He starts to become confused, searching for the shadow. There was nothing. Only the void. The computer speaks to HETA.**

**COMPUTER –** _HETA, The Board is wanting your report._

**HETA steps back slowly, he still looks through the narrow window.**

**HETA –** _Yes. I will be there._

**The robot is lowly suspicious of the gas giant, but he walks out the engine areas anyway. HETA concludes it’s a glitch in his systems and requests the computer to run a check-up on his programming. The day goes by as if nothing happened.**

**INT. GURANIC TERMINAL.**

**HETA –** _Guranic Board of The Guranic Empire. I have my report sent to you as promised._

**The Board does not show their face, but they instead they show their insignia of their country. HETA does not mind it. There are three members in their call, the robot assumes it is a short one.**

**Guranic Board Member #1 –** _As you were. Tell me,_ _how far are you in this mission?_

**HETA –** _We have progressed from S-Type - 9-68 - ILA to Y-Type – U73 in six terra weeks. There is some speculation that there is life residing in the oceans of some moons we have discovered._

**Guranic Board Member #2 –** _You’re starting to become slower than you previously were, HETA. You must be quick about this. Have you brought samples?_

**HETA –** _Yes. I have. Hence why I have been “slow”. Many of the minerals from the moons on the ninth planet is rich in the same resources we have back in Guran. If we can’t find life in this Solar System, then we may be able to colonize these moons for extra materials_ _for our armies._

**Guranic Board Member #1 –** _No. We already have enough_ _for everyone._ _We must track more lifeforms._

**Guranic Board Member #3 –** _Agreed. If you find these lifeforms, the plan will be set in motion. We will enter a new era._

**Guranic Board Member #2 –** _Our King demands it. You understand that perfectly well._

**HETA – I do. I am only providing other possibilities to the mission. I am not going against my authorities.**

**Guranic Board Member #3 – And what of the rest of the planets? Have you scanned them?**

**HETA – No. I have not. I was… studying the moons and their properties.**

**HETA looks away from the screen of the terminal. The screen keeps illuminating his large form with its bright artificial light.**

**Guranic Board Member #1 – We will inform your Commander of your incompetence. Thank you for your report, HETA. We will expect your meeting again very soon.**

**HETA –** _You are welcome. I will have a check-up run on my programming momentarily. May you strive well._

**The Board Members spoke nothing else. The meeting was already over.**

**COMPUTER –** _The scan is complete. There is no life on this moon._

**HETA is in the main bay again. He is seemingly embarrassed, but he does not allow that to show. The white pinpricks of his eyes observe the entire room. Finding for the cause of the ‘glitch’. There was nothing.**

**COMPUTER –** _I have run a check-up on your AI while you had that meeting, there seems to be no glitches in your programming. You will not need a physical check-up. Are you sure you aren’t seeing anything, HETA?_

**HETA looks back. And then looks at the ringed giant.**

**HETA –** _We will stay here for a few hours longer. Bring me my research at once._

**The computer did just that, and his research was seen in his table to the right of him. HETA, desperate for this knowledge, looks out the window again and writes out his notes on his Holo-board. The computer does not speak. HETA is now beginning to think this planetary system is young and hostile. But its sun is not. It’s starting to become puzzling to the large robot. HETA does not speak. But he only writes out extra notes and takes screenshots of the planets and its moons to save in his personal file.**

**COMPUTER –** _HETA. I have found one planet with a high potential of life. It is the third planet. Request to set course to T-Type 7 effective immediately._

**HETA –** _I do not grant this request. I must refuel my battery._

**COMPUTER –** _Yes, HETA._

**HETA begins to walk to the refueling area, he opens the clutch on his chest. Revealing small rods of blue liquid going gray. He pulls six of them out and replaces them with fresher, more blue rods. He scratches out a bit of the rust growing inside, but it got bigger at he scratched them He concludes that he must appoint an upgrade once his mission is over. As he walked back to the main bay, the window on the main hall had a shadow again. This time it was a little bigger. HETA looks out the window at the right of him, there was a foot above the right wing. Someone was here.**

**HETA –** _Computer! Open the main gates, someone is at the right wing!_

**COMPUTER –** _Opening the main gates._

**HETA quickly walks to the main gates and hooks himself onto a silicon rope. He saw the figure somehow floating amongst the void of space in front of him, their eyes were open wide. It looked emotionless. And then their pupils moved to stare at HETA. their mouth trembles in the icy space. He’s dying. HETA knows that he won’t last long in an area like that. Boosting himself and grabbing the person with his large protecting arms. They are very small.**

**HETA –** _Pull me back in. I have the figure._

**Immediately, HETA is pulled back in the station with the person in his arms. The air rushed out like a whirling typhoon. Their eyes were half-lidded now, their mouth nearly open. And then he started to breathe in and out at a quick pace, and HETA did not know what to do. They started cough uncontrollably, small streams of liquid rushed out of his mouth. HETA already ran to the refueling station and laid them in the medical table, but the person from space clutched him. HETA started to feel strange. He put his hand on their chest and pressured him to lay there. Implying that he has to lay there. After a few moments, the person calmed down. Their eyes started to close, but he was still awake. The body motionless. HETA only looked at them, confused beyond his senses.**

**END SCENE 1**

**Author's Note:**

> god HETA is such a himbo ugh.


End file.
